The Proposal
by mhutch0461
Summary: Amazons, dancing, and a Warrior Princess who can't take her eyes off the new Queen. Review if you want more


**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER**:

Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**

This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story.

The Proposal by mhutch0461

After Queen Melosa's death, and a royal Amazonian funeral, word was sent out to Xena Warrior Princess and the Traveling Bard Gabrielle of a coronation to take place at the next full moon.

"That's two days from now." said the Bard.

"We'll need just that to make it in time." The Warrior mounted her mare Argo and extended a hand to her companion. Gabrielle took the hand and was pulled up to her place behind Xena. With a squeeze of her thighs, Argo trotted down the trail that would take them to the Amazon village.

Gabrielle, as their Princess, was next to the Amazon Queen Head-dress. However, she planned to give it to her sister Ephiny, declaring her Regent, so she could travel with Xena.

Speaking of which, the Bard was watching her Warrior, leaning against the visitors' hut. Ephiny had been chatting her up on all the latest gossip, but it was useless. The Amazon Princess was hypnotized and paid no attention to the conversations around her. She noted how nonchalant Xena was towards the festivities, only observing. She looked closer. Her eyes traveled up her Warrior's body. She started with her smooth, well-sculpted legs, which allowed Xena to tower over her, then the never ending curves of her hips, waist, and round supple breasts under the polished bronze breast-plate; her sleek, strong jaw line and cheek bones and a face unworthy of even Aphrodite's worship, all highlighted by her piercing blue eyes that glistened against the low glow of the bonfire. The Warrior's rich skin put Gabrielle's to shame and a thick, full mane of raven-black hair flowed down over broad shoulders. Muscles rippling, tense as she was caught by Gabrielle's gaze which was quickly retracted. As the Amazon Princess thought about how poetic she found Xena's body under the sexiness of the moonlight, she started touching her thigh. Touches became caresses which roamed more daringly to her center, fingers discretely stroking under the table. When the Bard realized what she was doing she stopped, blushing. She wondered why it had taken her so long to realize she wanted Xena, to make the Warrior hers, soul . . . mind . . . and yes . . . BODY!

The ex-warlord felt restless; having nothing to consume her energy all day she was beginning to go mad. Ever since they stepped into the village they had been waited on hand and foot. Normally this wasn't her style, but being a friend of the Queen-to-be, she had to take the gift or let her friend be whisked away without her.

Unknown by the Bard, Xena thought she'd been caught staring at the luscious display of Amazons dancing before her. She wondered why she had eyes for any of these women. Usually only thoughts of Gabrielle clouded her mind. This was a dangerous thing in itself to fantasize about the Bard, but Xena learned quickly of ways to control herself.

Maybe it was her body taking defense. If she focused on the Amazons' bodies her desires for Gabrielle would be in check. And she did desire Gabrielle . . . by the gods, she did, Just the way the bard blushed as they locked gazes made her want to back-flip over to the Princess, and take her in front of every Amazon there, so they'd know who had dibs.

Xena was scared if she allowed herself to indulge in thoughts of the Bard she might do just that: spill over the edge and ravish her friend mindlessly. Scaring her is something she never wanted to do so she quickly looked for a distraction. Ephonin, the Amazons' weapons master, did the trick. She let the sight of the Amazon stream a whole new set of fantasies before Ephonin extended her hand, asking for a dance. After little coaxing, Xena obliged and joined in.

Gabrielle saw Xena and the Amazon Warrior move to the center of cascading women. Soon one, two, three, many Amazons were synchronizing with the ex-warlord's masterful display of footwork, becoming the center of all the Amazonians' passions, including her friend's suddenly intensified fit of rage and jealousy. The Bard mindfully screamed, 'She's my Warrior!'

The Warrior Princess was getting carried away and loving every minute of it. Surrounded by so many desirables she started to drift away.

The sight of Gabrielle pulled her back down. She saw a fire in the Bard's eyes she didn't know could exist in such a gentle soul.

Determination (and a hint of lust) led Gabrielle to the center, pulling everyone's attention with her. She grasped her Warrior and positioned her so she had full view of the show she was to put on for her as well as the on looking Amazons.

With a wave of her hand the drums were commanded to play a more sensual rhythm, like the rising and falling of engaged lovers' hearts. The Amazon Princess twisted and twirled through motions inspired, starting with her fingers. The waves of drum beats pulsed through the Bard, from the tips, up her arms, working through her shoulders; rolling her head, as she traced her rippling middle, bending slowly backwards, displaying herself to her Warrior.

Xena was captivated by this woman, worth a thousand Amazons. Her body sang, curving and dipping, bringing dreams to realty.

They became one as the Warrior Princess took behind her Bard. Matching her step for step, she interlocked fingers with Gabrielle's right hand, extending the length of that arm. With her free hand she stroked, starting with her fingertips, traveling up to her elbow, lingering there for a moment, then continued. Up her shoulders, across her neck, making Gabrielle's hairs stand on end, and down her other arm, mirroring the touches she had given her right. Holding both hands, she arched into the Bard's back. Gabrielle tilted her head back to rest on Xena's strong shoulder. The Warrior wrapped her left leg with the Bard's before extending her right arm to the sky, still holding that hand, letting go of the left, and finally pushing Gabrielle into a twirl. At the final turn 'round Xena pulled the Amazon back so they were face to face. She put her arm around her waist dipping and rolling the Bard. Her head fell back before the Warrior snapped her upright. She pulled their bodies even closer.

Gabrielle looked up into eyes as deep as the night sky. They clouded over with what she knew was and aching need, a need for her Bard. She grasped Xena's neck and pulled her into a smoldering kiss that sent thunder bolts thorough her body. Starting from head to toe and back to her core for a final explosion.

The ex-warlord felt light headed. It took a while 'till she realized where she was, when the cheers of the Amazonians got through. She stilled her breath then Gabrielle took her hand, holding it triumphantly high. The Bard had won her prize.

Xena was blown away, impressed by Gabrielle's skills. She now realized how much more intense her desires were becoming, how dangerously hot the kiss made her center. As soon as the cheering stopped she let go of Gabrielle's hand. She looked into her emerald eyes and was beginning to melt. As soon as she could, she swiftly ran to the visitors' hut.

Breathing in and out, trying to keep her heart from protruding from her chest, Xena paced back and forth thinking of the underling meanings of her friends actions. She instinctively put it off as nothing. Gabrielle couldn't feel the same way, could she? She thought about how much more it would take to make the kiss happen again, maybe more.

The Warrior grinned devilishly before her conscience caught her, 'How dare you! Gabrielle's not just some piece of meat!' Frustrated, feeling like a caged animal, she started doing push-ups, trying to wear herself down. "1-2-3-4- . . ."

"Xena?"

The Warrior popped up onto her feet, leaning coolly on the bed post, trying to steady herself.

"Gabrielle."

"Xena, what are you doing in here, is something wrong?"

"No." Xena said, quickly trying to follow up with a witty explanation. "I just decided to turn in, I'm feeling . . ." she uttered a fake yawn ". . . so tired."

Before she knew it, Gabrielle closed the distance between them. The Bard grabbed her Warrior's hand and started playing with her fingers before closing her hand around Xena's and bringing it to her chest.

The Warrior's eyes widened. Gabrielle looked up into those eyes and they softened back to normal.

The Amazon pleaded, "I need you."

"What!" She looked at the Bard with both eyebrows raised.

"I need you . . ." purposely she let the phrase linger ". . . by my side for the coronation. I want you there. I have a big announcement to make and it involves you." She gave Xena a teasing yet warm grin before kissing her cheek, and pulled the Warrior back out of the hut.

The dancing had stopped and a crowd had gathered before the stage. Ephonin took center while Gabrielle went to her seat, meant for the Amazon Princess. She pushed Xena backwards to sit in her place then sat in the Warrior's lap. With no one to protest, her friend allowed it.

"The full moon at its peak . . ." Ephonin started, ". . . it is time to crown the new queen of the Amazons . . . Gabrielle!" Amazon's cheered in a blurred, multiplied version of Xena's war cry.

Gabrielle joined Ephonin with a traditional Amazon grip, and then she took the Amazonian Queen Head-dress and held it high as another wave of cheers filled the air again.

"Thank you . . ." Gabrielle waited for quiet again. "I hope to serve you well and would like to take this time to say how proud and honored I am to take Melosa's place, may she rest in peace . . ." they all bowed their heads for a moment of silence. ". . . And as my first decree, my plan for the Amazon nation. . ."

Xena tensed with anticipation, 'How am I a part of this?'

". . . I take a temporary leave as Queen and hand you over to my sister . . ." the whole nation waited eagerly as they knew 'sister' could mean any of them, ". . . Ephiny!"

After only seconds of hesitation did they pick up cheering again for their Queen, now Ephiny. The Regent mimicked Gabrielle as she took her arm in the same grip, held the head-dress, and started her speech. "I couldn't say it any better, may Queen Melosa rest in peace." They bowed heads again. "I've been asked however by our Princess Gabrielle. . ." she looked over her shoulder as Gabrielle took her seat back onto her Warrior's lap. She now grew bolder and put an arm across the Bard's thighs. Ephiny winked at Gabrielle and addressed the crowd again, ". . . to announce a long-time coming bondage . . . one long overdue and not at all unexpected . . ."

Xena was growing frustrated again. 'Get to the point!' Gabrielle was ecstatic, waiting for Ephiny to close.

". . . Please welcome Amazon Princess Gabrielle and her new consort Xena of Amphipolis!"

Gabrielle sprang up overjoyed and pulled Xena with her to stand together before the nation. They all cried out their approval and congratulations to the new happy couple. Xena, stunned but ever looking confident, looked from Gabrielle to the crowd and gave a half-effort smile, then bow, which was interrupted as the Bard pulled her Warrior by the neck to meet her lips. The kiss deepened as Xena focused only on the Amazon Princess. Like before, the couple came out of a daze to recognize the still cheering Amazons. To complete the show and give an excuse to leave quickly, the consort scooped her Amazon Princess up into her arms and carried her to their hut.

"What was that!" Xena finally reached one coherent thought

"What?" Gabrielle sounded unconvincingly innocent.

"That! One minute I'm expecting to walk away with the Amazon Queen the next I'm your consort?

"And?" Gabrielle said, not paying much attention to the conversation as she was the flexing, expressive movements of Xena's body, slightly beading with sweat.

"And . . . I just wanna know why you didn't tell me, ask me."

"Well it was kind of a last minute decision." She sat on the bed, leaning on her arms behind her, taking the sight of her Warrior in.

Xena stilled her pacing and faced the Bard. Hands on her waist, "When was this?"

Gabrielle came out of her trance and met Xena's glare, "When I saw you dancing with all those women at the party."

"What women?" Xena only remembered Gabrielle, so she was sincere in her question.

"All of them!" the Bard narrated with her hands, " They all paraded around you and it burned me up that it wasn't me that gave you so much . . . pleasure . . ." she dropped her shoulders and glanced away for a moment. She leaned again on her arms, ". . . dancing I mean . . . And I got . . . jealous." She admitted guiltily.

"So you decided to propose to me!" Xena arched her eyebrows, giving the Bard a look of, ' Do you know how crazy that sounds ?', and ' I love the idea of spending the rest of my life with you. '

Gabrielle said a-matter-of-factly, "I made you my consort."

Xena turned away. Her jaw clenched, unclear whether it was anger or tears she was trying so desperately to hold back. She tensed up all over.

The Bard sensed this and went toward the Warrior to take her forearm. She turned Xena around to face her.

At Gabrielle's touch the Warrior relaxed and looked into her eyes.

The look of worry faded into love for the steel blue gaze as well as the woman it belonged to.

As she stared into emeralds the Warrior's heart raced. She thought Gabrielle could hear it as she looked down at Xena's chest; her eyes lingered, and then went back into sapphires.

Xena looked down at her boots, "Why me?"

The Bard's heart sank then raced as fast as the Warrior's.

Xena could feel the change just like her Bard and held her tighter for comfort.

"Because . . . I need you . . . ", the phrase had a different meaning this time, ". . . mind . . . soul . . .", she looked back down at Xena's breast plate and started tracing it's intricate pattern with her fingers, holding her breath, and with its release finished what Xena was longing to hear, " . . . and body."

Xena lifted her Bard's chin to lock gazes and give her a look of 'I do', but when she saw those eyes she saw a hunger, a lust equal with hers. She had been holding it back so she could handle Gabrielle softly. The fire she saw there burned hotter with her own, and she took her in a deep, forceful kiss.

It was only broken by their need for air. The sampling tastes only led each wanting more . . . no, all of the other's completely desirable flesh.

The Warrior scooped Gabrielle into her powerful arms again, the Bard kissing her Warrior's neck greedily as if to feed. Xena moaned, almost losing control. She tossed Gabrielle onto the bed to recover and take time to remove her armor. (At record speed)

Gabrielle loved the effect she had on Xena. She got on her knees while the Warrior began to strip off her tunic, but she was stopped by a hand as the Bard resumed softly kissing her neck.

Xena tilted her head to expose more of her skin to her love. She laced her fingers in Gabrielle's strawberry-blonde hair and pulled her closer, encouraging her to brand her as her own.

Gabrielle sucked hard 'till a purple tint came to her goddess' bronze skin. By tomorrow everyone would know to whom she belonged.

Xena groaned at the painful pleasure of her new badge of honor.

Meanwhile, the Amazon Princess had successfully removed all barriers between her and her prize.

The Warrior was pleased with the Bard's reaction, awe struck and longing.

She mapped out every inch of Xena in one long stare, growing wetter by the second.

The consort came closer and caressed her Princess' cheek making her stare into blue pools again. She kissed her slowly, driving the Bard insane. Xena teased her lips open with her tongue. The Amazon invited her in as she was caressed again by her champion's expert skill. She moaned, the sound caught in the same embrace.

Their bodies couldn't get any closer.

She felt Xena reaching behind, pulling the one string that held her together. When the Bard was free, the Warrior stroked her bare back with one hand as she went down to undo the buckle further below with the other. The cloth fell, leaving her unveiled to Xena's eyes.

They broke the kiss and the consort stepped back to marvel at the masterpiece. Not born an Amazon but more beautiful than all Amazons' bodies before her combined.

"Like what you see?" she said playfully.

"Gods yess." Goosebumps went over Gabrielle as she heard the desire in her love's voice.

Xena took claim to her lover's neck, kissing down to the valley below.

Gabrielle grabbed the Warrior's hair, pulling her in to take more of her. When she pulled away, the Bard whimpered at the loss of contact, but retorted with a growl. Then she quickly wrapped her legs around her champion, not wanting it to end.

The Warrior carried the Amazon to the nearest wall, driving her up against it. She put one thigh in-between the Bard's legs, allowing her to rest her now throbbing flesh against hard muscle. When Gabrielle slid down to meet this position:

"Ohh . . . Xena!"

This fueled her progressions. The consort began ravishing her, nipping at the Amazon's neck then her nipples, making them rise into hard pebbles. She took Gabrielle into her warm mouth causing her to gasp.

"Oh Gods."

Gabrielle began rocking against Xena's thigh. Strokes became faster and harder. The Warrior could feel her lover about to climax. She stopped her just as she was about to tip over. The Bard bucked fiercely to build back friction, but Xena held her in place.

Frustrated, she growled at her tormentor. "Please . . . don't tease me . . . its torture . . . I need you . . . NOW!" Before the Bard was finished with her demand, she felt two long fingers stroke the length of her.

She felt the Bard shudder. She leaned in and whispered to her, "You're sooo wet." Pushing deep into her Bard's dripping core, she caught her gasps with another kiss. The Bard devoured her Warrior, matching her tongue with the thrusts of her lover's hand.

Gabrielle's head flew back feeling dizzy. Her body took over as she rode Xena's thigh and ever more growingly amorous fingers. One, two, then three . . .

"Oh Gods . . . yes . . . Xena yes!"

Xena loved hearing the Amazon scream her name, "Say it again. Let all of them know who has you squirming."

"Xena."

"Again."

"Xena!"

Yes, she had her now. With one last set of thrusts she went even deeper and Gabrielle burst.

"Xeennaaa!"

She fell into Xena, melting. No one had ever given her such pleasure. "By the gods . . ." she commented aloud. The Warrior suppressed a laugh. She held her friend for a few moments, then took her to their bed, and held her close 'till Morpheus took them both.


End file.
